


斯卡曼德先生和他的宠物鸟

by CG5coolGrey



Category: Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander - Fandom, Thesewt - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CG5coolGrey/pseuds/CG5coolGrey
Summary: 原著魔法世界背景，忒休斯依旧是首席傲罗，不过纽特是一只半人半鸟被囚禁在马戏团的神奇生物。在一次行动中，忒休斯救助了纽特，纽特也因此而依恋上了忒休斯，忒休斯也为纽特的姿态而着迷。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Theseus+Scamander%2FNewt+Scamander).



> ※两人无血缘关系  
> ※纽特为雌雄同体  
> ※后期会有mperg、下蛋、孵化情节

Theseus Scamander向来是不喜欢带毛的动物的，所以当他知道一个携带有魔法动物的马戏团已经非法进入到英国领土并且需要他带领他的傲罗小队去解决这件事时他的眉头皱得比平常更深。

只要是魔法动物就会有一定的危险性。这是魔法部向来默认的观点，所以在正常情况下，遇到一般的魔法动物，首先是将它们击晕，然后带回魔法部交给相应部门处理，但遇到危险系数高的魔法动物是要直接击毙的，否则无法保证在它们逃离之后会给麻瓜世界造成怎样的危害。

果断如Theseus，不过他现在陷入了两难的境地。

一只勉强能被称为魔法动物的人......Theseus只能这么去形容，正被囚禁在马戏团的大铁笼子里，他抱着膝盖蜷缩在角落，隐私部位被遮得严严实实，之所以用“他”只是因为这只人的胸部平平，骨骼也像是人类男性的骨骼，所以应该是雄性，可他又不全是人类的外形，他的背上生出了两扇羽翼，巨大但是残破，翅膀的根部连接着人类的皮肤，更深处应该还连接着人类的骨肉。

如果他站起来应该和我差不多高。Theseus举着魔杖缓缓靠近这个铁笼子并思量着该怎么解决这个生物，Theseus的脑子里虽然有想要暂时击晕这个生物的想法，但他看起来并不弱，尤其是那对翅膀，如果它们扇过来应该不比成年男性的拳头的威力弱，所以Theseus才会在击晕他和击毙他之间来回犹豫。

“冷静下来。”

要是被同行看见了Theseus一边说着“冷静下来”一边举着魔杖想要干掉对方的样子一定会忍不住嘲笑他的，毕竟那个生命正在遭受威胁的魔物正蜷缩在笼子的角落里，用他那残破的大翅膀围住自己，一点也没有要攻击人的样子。他简直就像个在雨天里跌落到泥潭摔得一身伤的小麻雀，而这个长着一对翅膀的青年也浑身是伤，待Theseus走近后他才发现青年的翅膀被铁链锁了起来，甚至还有骨折的倾向，脏脏的破破的托在地上。

Theseus没有立刻解开他背上的锁链，而是对着眼前的青年念了一个清洁咒。青年好奇地看着自己皮肤上的污垢慢慢消失，取而代之的是覆盖在身上许多地方的雀斑，尤其是肩膀和脸上，他褐色的翅膀上也布满深褐色的斑点。

“现在我要解开你的锁链了，千万别动，不然——”Theseus的手还伸在半空中，青年就将抱着膝盖的手换来撑着地面，双膝也跟着着地，Theseus的眼睛也并非出自自愿地看到了青年两腿之间的器官，的确是雄性，甚至比绝大多数人类男性器官还要干净漂亮。Theseus记得自己不喜欢毛绒绒的触感，尤其是动物的毛绒绒，但现在，这只长着一对大翅膀的魔法生物用他的毛绒绒的头去蹭Theseus的手掌，Theseus也并不觉得有多反感。

“头儿，需要我、我将他击晕吗？”

Theseus的手下及时地出现了，然后就看到了这一幕可以排进“Theseus Scamander这一生中最不可思议的五大时刻”前三的场景。

“我想我可以自己来解决。”

接着手下就自觉地退了出去，走之前还保持着一副惊愕的表情，因为他的头儿还主动揉了一把那只生物的头毛，尽管它看起来确实柔软极了。

“我需要你配合一下我的工作，别担心，就像是睡了一觉。”Theseus托住了青年的下巴引导着他站立起来，青年持续地将目光锁定在Theseus的身上，或许是因为是魔法生物的缘故，他的眼睛的颜色看起来都那么特别，蓝绿掺金色的眼睛像某种天然的宝石一样。奇异而美丽，难怪他会出现在马戏团里，肯定会有人出高价来观赏他，甚至想将他买回家当做一只宠物，即便他不会唱出动人的乐音，也不会轻盈的舞姿，或者做成标本也可以，像瓷器一样摆放在家里最显眼的地方，不过哪怕保存得再好，也不及他活着时候的美丽的万分之一。

得到了青年信任的Theseus将魔杖的末端对准了他的脖颈，就在这时，他看到了青年的喉结上被刻上了几个字母“Newt”，这大概就是青年的名字了。他敢保证自己从未将“昏昏倒地”说得如此温柔过，青年向前倒在了Theseus敞开的怀里，后者也顺势将手穿过他的腋下，将他扛在了肩膀上，幸好还有一对翅膀在青年的背后，不然他光裸的臀部和大腿就要被等候在外的傲罗们看得一干二净了。

*

回到魔法部后，Theseus趁着这个叫Newt的魔法生物还没醒就把他交给了专门处理跨境生物的部门，并特地嘱咐“给他找一套合身的衣服以及处理一下他身上的伤口”，赶着去审讯室的Theseus在临走前还脱下了自己的大衣给被人公主抱在怀里的Newt盖在了身上。我们的首席傲罗先生今天一定是吃错了什么药，这一句话已经从跨进生物部门传到了整个魔法部，而Theseus还浑然不知。

回到审讯室的Theseus才恢复了他身为首席傲罗该有的样子，他从眼前这个马戏团班子的团长得知大多数的魔法生物都是从黑市里买来的，其中也包括Newt。

“让我来告诉你，先生，那个鸟人就该待在有人的地方，他压根就没有什么归属地，脱离了人类他只有死。”

“我以为你会说出什么让我大吃一惊的话，你还是留着点故事对阿兹卡班的摄魂怪说吧，我相信它们会很乐意听你的故事。”

到底也没什么需要Theseus亲自拷问的了，不过刚才那个接手Newt的人却来告知Theseus他的部门那边出了一点状况，或者说，Newt出了一些状况。

跨境生物部门为Newt准备了一间简单的屋子，虽然只有一个床和马桶但比起他之前待的铁笼还是要好上太多，不过现在床被Newt用翅膀掀翻在地，为他准备的衣服也被他尖利的爪子撕成了一地的破布。他像个真正的野兽一样抓着壁顶的吊灯赤裸地悬挂在空中。

“嘿，Newt，你还记得我吗？”

Theseus把魔杖藏在袖子里缓慢地走进了房间，手腕上还搭着刚刚被拿走的他的大衣。Newt倒挂在空中的身子在看见Theseus走到他的下方时便坠落了下来，他就像是知道Theseus会将他接住一样，Theseus也确实将他稳稳地抱在了怀里，他的大腿牢牢地圈住了Theseus的腰，也把尖利的指甲缩了回去用手勾住Theseus宽厚的背脊，一对大翅膀还在身后呼啦呼啦地扇着。

“乖孩子。”面对着Newt对他的热情，Theseus有些无奈地伸出手揉他蓬松的头发，为了防止他掉下去还搂住了他有些冰凉的小屁股。以前在魔法生物眼里的煞星在此刻却化作了Newt的救星，他喜欢这个男人身上的味道，还喜欢他宽厚的大掌抚摸自己的感觉，就像是被秋日的阳光晒了一天的枯稻草一样，干燥而温暖。

“我猜你一定不喜欢他们给你的衣服，否则你也不会撕烂它。”Theseus只好用魔法给Newt变出一套和自己的大衣一模一样的衣服给他穿上，唯一的不同是，在Newt的背后特地给他开了两个洞好让那对翅膀可以自由地活动。 

在Theseus挥舞着魔杖恢复房间里的摆设的时候，Newt玩弄起了Theseus胸前的领带，也不知道他是从哪里学来的本事，竟然将Theseus戴得规规整整的领带打了一个蝴蝶结，与他那一张严肃的脸好不协调。“将它变回原样，Newt。”Theseus的声线如果不刻意柔和下来听起来就会是冷冷的，不熟悉他的人会误以为他是在生气，就像Newt一样，他害怕地看了Theseus一眼，然后用手指点了一点蝴蝶结，蝴蝶结就自动散开、缠绕成了之前领结的模样。“所以你可以听懂我的话？”Newt迟疑地学着人类的样子点了点头，“你不喜欢这儿？”Newt不知道该怎么表达自己其实喜欢待在有善良的人类的地方，而不是现在这个冷冰冰还把他隔离起来的房间里，但是现在这个房间里有Theseus，这个把他抱在怀里的雄性人类，所以他只好点了点头又摇了摇头，最后把手指戳向Theseus的胸口，温顺地把头靠在了他的肩膀上。

面对Newt大胆的非人类式的依赖，Theseus的心脏忽地漏跳了一拍，梅林的胡子啊...他现在是被一个魔法生物给调戏了吗？“你是想让我带你回家吗？”Theseus对着那颗毛绒绒的脑袋说，接着毛绒绒的脑袋又抬了起来，Newt眨巴了一下眼睛，像是在宣告自己确实无害可以随意打包带走一样，“好吧，虽然过程会有点繁复，但我尽量今天晚上就来接你。”言语上交流的困难就让Newt有着丰富地表达情绪的肢体动作，他跳脱出Theseus的怀抱，呼扇着翅膀在空中旋转翻滚起来。

就在这个时候，一根羽毛从Newt的翅膀上掉落了下来，在空中飘着飘着就落到了Theseus的大腿上，他拾起那根褐色的带着斑点的羽毛，想着Newt在更广阔的空间里飞舞会是怎样的景象，不用受任何的约束，不用忍受像看怪物一样的稀奇的目光，而是一心挥动着翅膀，穿梭在山林间、河流上、月光下......这一切，Theseus都想为他创造。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※本章少量性描写以及双性提及

在英国人眼里，一天中最重要的事那便是下午茶，就算是在忙碌的英国魔法部，繁忙的傲罗们也会抽出两个小时的时间去街边的茶餐厅，三三两两地围着小圆桌，吃着英式点心，喝着英式红茶，仿佛在这短短的两小时内可以使一上午的忙碌和下午即将迎来的繁忙劳累都通通消失掉一样。就连一向严谨不容许使自己松懈下来的Theseus也会在自己的办公室给自己冲泡一壶红茶，静静地放松那么一小会儿。不过，那是过去的Theseus，现在的他，更愿意将喝茶的地方换在他的手提箱里。

Theseus的手提箱，是魔法师专用的箱子，里面甚至可以装下四季、山与百川，最重要的是，它可以装下Newt，那只选择了Theseus作为它的主人的小麻雀。像是有心灵感应一样，每当Theseus准备打开箱子时，Newt都会飞到入口下面的阶梯处扒着台阶向上望，所以每次Theseus打开手提箱时，都会看见Newt乖乖地在下面望着他，然后又迅速地扇动翅膀，围着Theseus在空中旋转飞舞，有时候会因为太过兴奋而忘记看眼前的事物跟着就撞到了树干上，树上的燕雀也被惊得飞离了树枝。

就好比现在这样。

“所以撞树也是你表达喜悦的一种方式吗？”Theseus蹲下来抚摸着Newt被撞得不轻的脑袋，后者仿佛不在意疼痛似的跪坐在地上用头使劲去蹭Theseus的手心，喉咙里还发出类似于猫的呼噜呼噜声。Theseus当然注意得到Newt的喉结在轻微地震颤，尽管他的喉结不是那么明显，但还是有一块小小的凸起。Theseus用指关节上下刮了刮Newt的喉结，果不其然，Newt条件反射地发出了一声短促的近似于人类“唔”的声音，Theseus勾起嘴角笑了笑，又用手背磨了磨Newt弧线优美的下颚，他又发出一声长长的“唔”，显然是舒服的。

Newt这些不经意间发出来的声音是Theseus最近才发现的，也是他热衷于去挖掘更多的东西，他甚至还发现Newt喜欢吃甜品，尤其是西街一个胖胖的男性麻瓜开的甜品店里的撒了厚厚的糖霜的面包。所以今天Theseus也从牛皮纸袋里拿出了Newt喜欢的面包，放到了两个人共用的小圆桌上。Theseus面前是一杯红茶，他正端着茶杯一口一口地品着，就像他纯血的魔法师身份一样；Newt面前是一堆他喜爱的甜面包，他蹲坐在椅子上，两只手撑在双腿间，就像一只小狗似的，他吃东西的时候也像一只小狗，把脸埋进面包堆里，只用嘴巴左右前后扫荡着，他的翅膀在身后缓慢地前后扇动，如同小狗表达欢喜一样摇着尾巴。

“Newt，”被叫到名字的Newt一下子把头抬了起来，直直地看着Theseus，“下午茶时间到了。”被Theseus照顾了一段时间的Newt也知道这句话的含义，他的Scamander先生该离开他们的世界了。虽然Newt一直都很温顺，只在Theseus允许的情况下才表现的粘人，但是他偶尔也想多粘一会儿Theseus，以前他还能抑制住这种冲动，但是他现在好像越来越不能压抑住自己的天性了。他想被Theseus抚摸，摸一摸头、摸一摸下巴、摸一摸翅膀甚至是摸一摸尾椎骨，Theseus摸他的尾椎骨的次数不多，只有当他躺在稻草堆里打滚的时候，Theseus才会不经意间地摸一摸他的那儿，然后Newt就会舒服得多打几个转，在稻草堆里撅起屁股，手也往前面拉伸着，像只晒饱了睡足了的猫咪。

Newt本质上是属于鸟类的，但他现在就想变成一只猫咪，他也那么做了。他飞到了Theseus的身后，然后伸出手搂住了Theseus的肩膀，轻柔地不带一点儿力气，就像云朵勾住了Theseus的离开的步伐一样。“怎么了？”Theseus觉得自己就像个被弟弟依恋上的哥哥一样，一方面满足于这种依恋，一方面又为这份感情而苦恼。Newt还是恢复了那个乖巧的Newt，他轻声叹了一口气，那声叹息吹掉了勾住Theseus的云朵，Newt也背过身飞回了Theseus刚坐过的椅子上，用嘴巴去挨Theseus喝过的地方，浅浅地嘬了一口凉掉的红茶，吃下去的甜从舌根泛起了酸，一点一点地侵占整个口腔。

Theseus悄然地看完这一切，又悄然地回到了他的办公室。

在决定收养Newt的时候Theseus就该想到Newt不单单是一只魔法生物，他更像是一个不善言辞内向害羞的少年，这个少年还有过童年阴影，Theseus正在做的是帮助他走出阴影，但在不知不觉中他又让Newt走进了自己的荫蔽之下。他不是在担心Newt会过分依赖这种荫蔽，而是担心自己会迷恋上Newt依赖自己的感觉。Theseus在Scamander家是唯一的独生子，他也并不像那些娇纵的贵族子弟一样，他独立，甚至自持到一种冷漠的地步，从未有人挖掘出他内心的柔软之地，哪怕是在父母面前，他也只是个按时给予关怀的懂事儿子，作为父母养育他多年的回馈而已。

Newt不一样，他在向Theseus索求一种关怀，而且是越来越渴望，出乎意料的是，Theseus并不反感。也许是因为之前并没有人想过要去依赖这样一个冷峻的人，所以纷纷避而远之；也许是因为Newt本身，所以事情才这么神奇又合理。

*

Theseus回到家中的时候，时间已经不早了。他把手提箱放在了地板上，然后打开了箱子，原本他以为Newt会想往常一样从箱子里飞出来，然后砰地撞到屋顶，在簌地掉在Theseus的床上，但是这一切都没有如Theseus料想的那样发生。

“Newt？”

Theseus扒在入口往下喊道，回应他的只有一声微弱的“唔”。听起来像是他的小麻雀身体不舒服了，不然也不会是这种声音了。Theseus赶紧进到手提箱里，远远地他就看见Newt蜷缩在稻草堆里。他好像喜欢稻草堆胜过喜欢自己的床，这个想法不合时宜地出现在Theseus的脑子里，在他皱了皱眉后就被甩到一边去了。

“不舒服？”

Newt像小婴儿一样窝在稻草里，他的脸蛋红透了，手捂住了自己的小腹，那里微微地凸起着，起初Theseus以为是Newt贪吃把面包一次性都吃完了才会闹得肚子痛，但是他揉了揉那里之后才发觉Newt薄薄的肚皮之下有几块硬硬的东西，并且伴随着他的揉动，Newt伸长了脖子哼哼起来，不像是痛得，倒像是舒服得哼出声来。

为了验证自己的想法，Theseus故意停下了手中的动作，他刚一停Newt就睁开那双湿润的眼睛望着Theseus，像是在问他为什么就停下了。“其实你是舒服的？”Theseus伸出手指隔着衣料在Newt的肚脐周围画圈，Newt犹豫了一会儿后点了点头。“那你知道你的肚子里装了什么吗？我摸着感觉有点硬。”Theseus还是迟迟地不摸他，Newt咬了咬自己的嘴唇，苍白的嘴唇被咬出了淡淡的肉粉色，Theseus都没注意到自己盯着Newt的嘴唇不自觉的舔了舔下唇。“我是怕你生病了。”Newt又摇了摇头，这次他倒是反应得很快，Theseus也如愿将手重新按在了他的肚子上，不轻不重地按压着。Newt喜欢被抚摸，但更喜欢Theseus和他肉贴肉、体温熨着体温的感觉，所以他跟随自己的心意握住了Theseus的手腕，然后将他的手塞进了自己的衣服下面。

“哈...”

Theseus并没有因为Newt的主动而收回了手，反而是将揉磨的范围扩大到Newt的胸膛和下腹，甚至还有意无意地擦过Newt的乳头，这让Newt舒服得呻吟了出来。他从未被人像这样细致地温柔地抚摸过，Theseus的大掌摩擦过他身上之前留下来的伤痕，那些伤疤似乎在发着烫，就像愈合时的感觉一样，麻麻的，痒痒的，这种感觉传遍了他的全身，尤其是下腹的酥麻尤为突出。

“你在挺腰，我的小麻雀。”

Theseus的声线在不知不觉中低沉了许多，连他自己都不知道他的手应该放在哪里，他只是觉得会让Newt舒服的地方他就会去触及，殊不知他所触及的地方都是会让Newt颤抖着呻吟的地方。他的小麻雀又开始发出“唔”声了，额头上也冒出了薄薄的汗，他的翅膀摊开在他的身下，翅膀的末端因为Theseus的触碰而无力地震颤着，连同喉结一起颤抖着。

“我猜你还没有碰过你自己，所以我会教你。”

Theseus的手向下摸索着，他的双指卡过Newt翘起的阴茎，那根白净漂亮的阴茎被掌控在了Theseus的手里，他并不闭眼，他要看着Newt在他的手里高潮。Newt虽然害羞的不行，但他并不闭眼，所以当Theseus触碰到他的雌穴时，他看到了Theseus震惊的表情，他也感受到了那双潮热的双手停在了自己黏糊的腿间。

暧昧的氛围瞬间被打破，破碎在两人之间。Theseus似乎还想说点什么，但Newt撑起了自己的上半身迅速地飞回了Theseus给他制的一个木屋之中，里面也塞满了稻草，他一头扎了进去，缩到了最角落处，抱紧了自己的双臂，双腿也紧紧地夹着不让那个肮脏的雌穴里流出粘稠的液体。

这一次，他闭上了眼睛，但不管他闭不闭上眼，他眼前都有那么一双双仿佛见着了怪物一样的眼睛，其中也包括他喜爱的那双像湖面一样的眼睛。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※此章节有产蛋情节

Newt还在马戏团的时候，他就像所有的动物一样被训练着被辱骂着，所以久而久之，他也以为自己只是一只长得像人的动物而已，不过他还有一对翅膀，当然这也是他被抓到铁笼子里供人观赏的原因之一。但是后来马戏团的团长发现他除了长有一对翅膀之外，还有一个可以作为噱头的地方，Newt是一只雌雄同体的兽人，这意味着他的下身不仅有雄性的器官还有一个雌穴，一个可以用于像男女之间那样交欢的雌穴，所以团长开始训练他做出一些宛如妓女一样下流的动作，像是让他叉开腿抚摸自己的下身，又或者是带有刻意讨好的性暗示十足的动作。而一向腼腆的Newt只会用翅膀将自己包裹起来，他这样无声的反抗就会换来一顿教训，在团长用鞭子抽他的过程中还放话说一定要将Newt卖给那些有着特殊性癖的富老头。就在Newt即将被卖出去的那天，Theseus向他伸出了双臂。  
Theseus的双臂是强大的也是温柔的，仿佛能包容下其他人都不能包容Newt的地方，Newt以前被看成丑陋的翅膀在他的眼里是美丽，不纯净的瞳色在他看来是像珍稀宝石一样的存在，所以......所以Newt自然就以为他雌雄同体的身躯也能得到包容，所以，他几乎是渴望着Theseus触碰到那个地方，用不仅仅是手指的部位填满他。然而Theseus还是停住了，没有将那温柔的动作继续下去，而是望着他，一向平静的湖面泛起了波澜，欲潮退去后，是震惊的神色爬满整张脸，或许还有恶心到想呕吐的表情，但Newt都不敢再面对了，他像只受到刺激的蜗牛一样，将柔软的触角缩进易碎的壳里，尽管Theseus没有在身体山伤害他分毫。

“Newt...”Theseus在原地充楞了那么一小会儿才反应过来去安慰他那个受惊的小麻雀，他站在木屋的门口，用刚刚摸过Newt身体的手扣紧了门框，“我很抱歉，我不小心冒犯了你，我...抱歉。”Newt还是缩在稻草堆里，虽然他那一对大翅膀都没有完全藏好，Theseus轻手轻脚地走了过去，他可不想再惊吓到Newt一次。

“我不知道你不喜欢刚才那种过分亲密的行为，我应该征求你的同意的，Newt，所以......”Theseus半跪在了Newt的翅膀的旁边，他用手轻轻抚摸着翅膀的羽毛，在手指刚刚接触到翅膀的时候，Newt明显瑟缩了一下，但他还是没有收回翅膀，面对Theseus的抚摸他总是无法拒绝。“所以我很抱歉，原谅我的嘴笨...”如果Newt能说话的话，他想告诉Theseus，他本人并不需要道歉也并不需要被原谅，他的反应再正常不过了，哪怕他是个傲罗，哪怕他见过再多的奇怪生物，在面对Newt时，他也有理由感到不适或者反感，因为Newt自认为自己是个怪物，打从来到这个世界起，他就是了。

对于Newt有一个雌穴这种事，Theseus承认他有一点震惊，但也仅仅是震惊而已，就像是第一次见到Newt一样，不过他也后悔自己没有控制好自己的反应，他深知Newt有多么敏感，一个细微的表情在他的眼里都可以放大无数倍再覆盖上自己的理解，然后默默将那些消极的情绪往肚子里咽。正是因为如此，Theseus才更不能离开，他的离开只会加深Newt对自己的误解，在无形之中又把自己伤害得更重。他的小麻雀应该被捧在掌心里，亲着、吻着，而不是卑微到尘埃里，任人踩着、羞辱着。

“好吧。”

话音落下后，Theseus就抽出魔杖使得眼前这一堆稻草自动为自己开辟出一条通向缩在角落里的Newt的道路。小麻雀感到不可思议地看着眼前漂浮在空中的稻草，还有向自己走过来的Theseus，他本以为他说完那句话后会丢掉自己然后离开木屋。结果Theseus抱住了那个呆呆愣愣的Newt，像拎小猫一样两只手卡住他的腋下，然后搂进了自己的怀里，Newt条件反射性地想靠在Theseus的肩膀上，但心里那道坎还没有跨过去只好半推半就地窝在Theseus的怀抱里。

“你不需要感到自卑，Newt，”Theseus伸出手像顺毛一样抚摸着Newt的后颈和后脑勺，“你的身体确实有一点小特别，但这没什么大不了的。”Newt慢慢把头从Newt的肩膀上抬起，他习惯性地低着头抬起眼睛去看Theseus，一副想要伸出触角却又害怕的样子。

“天使的性别都是双性，就像你一样。”

这句话再直接明了不过了，既直击Newt的心脏，又抚平了他内心的疮疤。Theseus和任何魔法师都不一样，他的魔法不仅仅是在他的魔杖里，还在于他这个人本身，他说的每一句话、他的每一个眼神都悄然地改变着Newt，将他从泥潭里扶起，放回到云端。

“The...”Newt情不自禁地想要张嘴说话，他记得那些傲罗们是怎么叫Theseus的名字的，他也在脑中模拟了无数遍关于“Theseus”的念法，但现实总是要比理想困难得多，好在Theseus不会去为难他，所以他将手指抵在了Newt的嘴唇上，“不用急着叫我的名字，我会教你的。”Newt想了想人类一般会怎么表达心中的爱意，于是他噘起了嘴唇，“啾”地亲了一下Theseus的食指，然后歪着头期待地等待Theseus的反应。

“谁教你的？”Theseus挑起眉毛问Newt，Newt还是睁大眼睛看着Theseus仿佛在说“难道不是这样吗？”

“不只是亲手指，”Theseus搂着Newt的大腿夹住自己的腰，然后旋转了一个方向，把Newt抵在了墙上，墙壁上的缝隙使得木屋外面的阳光照射了进来，照进了Theseus的眼睛里，像是湖面上闪着金色的光芒，“最重要的是亲这里。”说完，在Newt的注视下，Theseus吻上了Newt的嘴唇。

那天晚上，Theseus不仅教会了Newt该如何接吻，还教会了他念自己的名字。

 

*

接下来的几天，Newt晚上睡觉的地方从手提箱里的木屋变成了Theseus卧室的那张床，为此，Theseus还特地将原本那张小小的单人床换成了可以装下一人一鸟的双人床。尽管Newt每天都想在带有Theseus体温和味道的床上多睡一会儿，但Theseus起床的时候，他就得跟着起床了，虽然Theseus曾告诉过他他可以睡一会儿懒觉，也不用钻到手提箱里陪他去魔法部上班，Newt干脆地选择了不睡懒觉。但是今天不一样，Newt主动提出了要留在家里，他乖乖地侧躺在床上，被子将他包裹得严严实实，只露出一颗小脑袋出来。

“Theseus...”

Newt轻轻地叫了他一声，Theseus停下还在打领带的手，然后俯下身拨开Newt的刘海在他的额头印上一个吻，在Theseus的嘴唇离开他的额头时，Newt快速地伸出手，揽过了Theseus的后颈，像Theseus平常亲他那样吻上了对方的嘴唇，虽然最后气喘吁吁败下阵来的还是Newt。

“我可不介意你再主动一点儿。”一脸餍足的Theseus摸了摸Newt嘴角的口水渍顺带揉了揉柔软丰满的下唇，Newt羞得把头埋进了被子里，等到Theseus走了之后才把头探了出来。

Newt望着Theseus离开的地方，摸了摸自己微微凸起的小腹，他的感觉告诉他是时候了，他肚子里的蛋是时候生出来了。几天前Newt才知道自己肚子里的蛋而不是什么没消化的食物之类的，比起Theseus为他筑的木屋，Newt更愿意把他们两人共同拥有的床当做他的“巢”，他也更愿意在这里孵蛋。虽然他和Theseus相处了这么久，做过最让他脸红心跳的事就是Theseus帮他手淫，但Newt坚定地认为他肚子里的蛋就是他和Theseus的宝宝，所以他才要在今天生下那些蛋。

“唔...”Newt把裤子脱了下来，依旧侧躺着，他还从来没有怀过孕，也没有人教过他要怎样去下蛋，他只好抱住了自己的大腿，尽量让产道不受到阻碍，可是第一个蛋还是出不来，他又只好换了一个姿势，叉开大腿仰躺在床上，果然这样的姿势要比刚才要容易得多。第一个蛋终于被Newt用力挤压到了入口，他浑身冒着汗，汗液都将他的衣服打湿得贴在皮肤上。Newt学着像之前Theseus揉按他的小腹那样去揉自己，不知不觉Newt的阴茎也挺了起来，同时乳头也硬硬地立着。他快要哭了，Theseus不止一次地揉搓过他的阴茎和乳头，他现在也正渴望着Theseus来满足他，但是那颗蛋还卡在入口处，撑得他的雌穴又满又胀。“Theseus...哈啊...”Newt终于伸出手去抚摸自己的湿淋淋的龟头，那里敏感得他只要用指腹稍微摩擦一下两个肉穴都会同时瑟缩一下，那样只能让蛋缩回去而不是生下来，所以Newt只好忍住自己的欲望，紧紧地抱住自己的大腿用力挤出第一颗蛋。

在第一颗蛋生下来后，Newt无力地瘫在了被汗液浸湿的床铺上，同时他的阴茎在没有任何抚慰的情况下自动流出了精液，顺着Newt的腿根淌到了床单上。在Newt确定自己下完了所有蛋后，已经是下午两点了。他把那三个只有Theseus半个拳头大小的蛋拢在了自己的怀里，盖着附着了各种粘液的被子沉沉地睡了过去。

Theseus拎着甜点回家时就闻到了家里不同寻常的味道，是他熟悉的Newt的体液的味道，带点腥又带点甜。他以为Newt会迫不及待地飞出来给他一个大大的拥抱以此来欢迎他回家，但是并没有，于是Theseus带着一点被冷落的失望走进了自己的卧室，发现Newt枕了一件自己昨夜脱下来还没来得及洗的衬衣在头下静静地安睡着，他忍不住想到是不是Newt借着自己衬衣上的味道自慰了一番还有棉被下的Newt是不是不着寸缕。Theseus绕到了床的另一边，脱下大衣，并且掀开了床的一角，然后向背对他的Newt靠了过去。Newt感受到是Theseus回来了，也自觉地往身后依偎了过去，Theseus的手搂了过来，在他将手伸向Newt放在身前的手时，他摸了几个温暖的圆滑的东西，Theseus先是皱了皱眉，然后又用手摸了摸那几个东西，数了数还是三个差不多形状的物体。

该不会是......为了验证自己的想法，Theseus握住了其中一个，接着举到了自己的眼前。

是一颗布满了斑点的蛋，同样的蛋还有两颗在Newt的怀里。

“Theseus...”Newt迷迷糊糊地叫了Theseus一声，抱着两颗蛋翻了个身，像是知道Theseus会喜欢他们的孩子一样挤进了Theseus的怀里，顺便把怀里的蛋抱得更紧了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※本章节含大量性描写

不知道怎么的，Theseus就来到了自家的楼下，他面前站着穿戴整齐的Newt，他一只手拎着手提箱，还是Theseus为了Newt专门制作的手提箱，另一只手横在胸前，像是抱着什么东西。

“你要去哪？”

Theseus问道。

“离开你，去照顾我的孩子。”

Theseus居然不是先好奇为什么Newt能这么熟练地说出人类语言，而是对他话中的“孩子”感到疑惑。

“孩子？”

Newt深深地看了Theseus一眼，然后将他胸前抱着的东西展示给了Theseus看，Theseus倒抽了一口冷气。

是那三枚蛋。

于是，Theseus醒了，他的胳膊上还枕着Newt的脖子，他的小麻雀还沉沉地睡着，低着头拿头顶对着Theseus的下巴，Theseus像是为了安抚自己似的用力亲了一下Newt的头顶，使得Newt迷迷蒙蒙地抬起头来，两颊因为把头埋进了Theseus的怀里而被捂得通红，连上面的雀斑都变得红红的。他的双眼眯着看向Theseus，像是在问怎么了，又像是为了惩罚梦中那个要离开的小坏蛋Theseus捧住了他眼前的这只小麻雀亲了起来。带着睡意的不仅是Newt的眼睛，还有他的舌头，他的舌头还软软地伸着，被Theseus用舌头勾着缠着在Newt的口腔里起舞。这是一个温柔缠绵的吻，舒服得Newt只想用嘴巴去感受Theseus的存在，舒服得他不想动弹想要一直被吻下去。

但Theseus可不想一直亲下去，他还想干点别的，像是逗弄一下Newt裤裆里的那只小小麻雀，或是更加深入地拜访一下Newt的身体，毕竟他还没有真正地将Newt吃进肚子里。所以Theseus将手伸进了Newt的裤缝，虽然在伸手过去的时候不小心碰到了那三枚他不是很喜欢的蛋，但是这仍旧消减不了他想要剥掉Newt裤子的冲动，Newt也没有要将那三颗蛋从两人中间拿走的意思。于是，在Theseus卖力地用手亵玩Newt的雌穴时，Newt的翅膀都收了回来紧紧地贴着背脊，他的一只手紧紧地扣着Theseus的肩膀，一只手揽着他的三枚蛋。Newt的雌穴被Theseus的三根手指戳刺得流出了淫水，从他的腿根淌到了Theseus的指根和床单，他的阴茎也没有松懈下来，而是直直地挺着，不依靠任何触摸仅仅是被Theseus重重地按了按那粒肿胀又敏感地小阴蒂就颤颤巍巍地射了许多精液出来，甚至还沾染到了蛋壳上。

Newt在被插着雌穴时会发出很撩人的喘息声和呻吟声，在发泄后他有那么一小段时间是晕晕乎乎的，趁这个机会Theseus让他做什么他都会乖乖地照做。所以Theseus压低了声线凑到了Newt的耳际，将潮湿的热气喷在他的耳廓上，“你也舔舔我的那根。”果然，Newt点了点头，然后就掀开被子钻了进去。Newt是只学习能力很快的魔法生物，从他学习如何念Theseus的名字就可以看得出来，现在，他脑中模模糊糊地回忆起Theseus是怎么用嘴伺候他的阴茎的，然后以同样的方式去舔去吸Theseus的老二。Theseus之前把Newt射在他嘴角的精液抹给Newt尝过，所以Newt是知道精液是咸腥味的，但Theseus的精液似乎要比他的味道要浓一点，可是他还是好喜欢，他想要吞得更深一点，但是Theseus粗大的龟头卡得他的嗓子眼很不舒服，Newt甚至还打了一个干呕，只好一边用手指圈着阴茎的底部一边用嘴巴吮吸上面的部位。

“Fuck...”Theseus忍不住骂了一句脏话，然后又补了一句话，“这句话你别学。”还是对Newt说的，不过Newt根本就没听见Theseus在说什么，他只是忘情地吃着Theseus的阴茎，还知道如何摆动头部来Theseus爽得扶住他的后脑勺在他的口腔里快速地挺刺。Theseus射出来时还残留了一点理性，他从Newt的嘴巴里退了出来，然后自己撸射到了Newt的脸上以及少部分溅到了蛋壳上。

等到Theseus从射精的快感中抽出身来时，Newt还没有从被子里钻出来，Theseus干脆掀开被子，发现Newt捧着他的三枚蛋挨个挨个地舔干净混合在蛋壳上的两人的精液，明明自己脸上还挂着许多精液没有擦干净就急着去弄干净那三颗蛋，还是用嘴。

“或许我们应该给它们单独做一个小床。”

Theseus说道，但不是第一次提出这个建议了。

在Newt生下他们的第二天清晨，Theseus就这么提议了，因为那天晚上Newt整晚都抱着那三颗蛋，比以往抱着Theseus睡觉还要深情，不仅如此，从那之后的一个月，Newt都一直窝在床上，侧躺在床上蜷缩着，而蛋就被放在他的肚子前，并且用手拢着。Theseus去魔法部上班他也不跟着去了，他将心思都投注在了孵蛋这件事上，他用尽所有心血去呵护他的宝贝们，因为这不仅是他的宝贝，还是Theseus赐予他的宝贝，赐予他一个做母亲的机会，所以在Theseus不在家的时间里，他会用Theseus的衣服为自己和蛋们筑个巢，他想，在Theseus气味的包裹中，他的蛋们会尽快地孵化出来，虽然他不知道会孵出怎样的小家伙们，但是他会像爱Theseus那样去爱它们。

但Theseus却不像自己想象中的那样那么爱他们的蛋，是因为这么长时间他们的孩子都没有从蛋壳里孵出来的原因吗，他很想这么去问Theseus，可是他不会说那么复杂的一句话，更不会用手写出来，他只能偷出和Theseus相拥的时间去孵那三枚蛋，可就是没有丝毫动静，他甚至怀疑里面的孩子是不是死去了，因为自己的疏忽大意而死去了，想到这里他就想哭，但是他心中还是有点希望的，同时他也不希望让Theseus也觉得他们的孩子是死于自己的照顾不周，这样，Newt就更想哭了。

就好比现在，Theseus再度提出要让他的蛋们离开他们的床，离开Newt的怀抱，尽管Theseus已经说得很委婉了，但是Newt的还是低下了头，眼泪一颗一颗地往外冒，砸在蛋壳上。

“Newt！？”Theseus慌张地捧起他的宝贝的脸，红彤彤的脸蛋上挂着泪痕，下巴上悬着泪珠，他不知道自己说了什么伤害到了Newt，但他还是搂住了哭泣的小麻雀。Newt哭的时候还是很安静的，他只是红着眼睛再用手背擦过那些泪水，再擦一擦蛋壳，仿佛那么做他的蛋下一秒就会孵出三只小鸟出来一样。

“我不是不喜欢这三枚蛋，而是它们似乎影响到我们正常相处的时间了，我是说——”Theseus抬起Newt的下巴，使他的眼睛能够直视自己，“它们抢走了你对我的关注度，我很嫉妒。”这一下又让Newt变得为难极了，他抱着蛋怎么也不是，只好凑上前亲了一下Theseus的脸颊，Theseus拿这样的Newt简直没有办法，只好无奈地揉了揉Newt的头毛还想揪一揪他的脸蛋。

“难道你不觉得生下一窝属于我们俩人的蛋更有意义吗？”而不是整整一个月都抱着不能孵化的蛋体验为人父母的感觉。Theseus当然知道雌性鸟类不用倚靠雄性就能产蛋，虽然产下的蛋不能孵出小鸟，他以为Newt这一个月都抱着蛋不想松手的原因是怕自己哪天饿了拿那三枚蛋做早餐，到后来他发现Newt对这三颗蛋的感情近乎一种执念了，所以他又在想，是不是Newt太想做妈妈了，于是他尝试用各种方法把Newt哄来为自己打开双腿，但是，每次Newt都会以同一种方式拒绝自己，那就是孵蛋。

可是轮到Newt发懵了，Theseus说这话的意思是，他不认同这三枚蛋就是他们的吗？Newt歪着脑袋看着Theseus，他指了指蛋，又分别指了指两人的胸口，意思是，这就是我们的蛋。

“所以...你一直以为...这三颗蛋是我们的孩子？”

Theseus迟疑地问道，Newt点了点头。看来有必要给小麻雀上一节关于人和鸟类都是要通过交配才能繁衍的课了。

这节课Newt足足讲了三个小时，从凌晨讲到了清晨，他的小麻雀对于性方面正确的认识几乎都是Theseus教给他的，讲完之后Theseus也并没有觉得轻松多少，反而心里有些沉沉的。Newt在马戏团的时候是不会有人给他讲这些的，只会用带有侮辱性的词去羞辱这个不曾涉世的小生物，就像是用烧红的烙铁在洁白的瓷器上留下一个丑陋的疤一样。

“对不起...”Theseus从Newt的身后抱住了他，也一起抱住了那三颗蛋，让蛋壳一同感受他和Newt的体温。

“为什么？”Newt不懂为什么Theseus要向他道歉。

“我应该让你早一点知道这些，”也不应该那么早就对Newt出手，“让你知道，在人类世界，人对性的渴望也是对爱的渴望。”

其实Newt是知道的，在每一次Theseus吻他的时候他就知道这个人时含着爱意亲吻自己的，那么自己必然会以同样深度甚至更深的爱意回应。

所以这一次，他吻住了Theseus的嘴唇，跨坐在了他的身上。他想让Theseus插入他的身体，在他的体内播种，他想真正怀上他们的孩子。

“Fuck me...”

明明Theseus让他不要学这句话，但Newt难得一次没那么听话，Theseus急切地压住Newt的后颈，那一块的皮肤仿佛对他有致命的吸引力，Theseus迫不及待地在那里咬了一口，Newt果然兴奋得颤栗起来，他体内属于野兽的那一部分灵魂叫嚣着，想要臣服在Theseus的齿下，想要换取更多的撕咬与热吻。

“Fuck me...Theseus...please...”

裤子早已褪下，Theseus用两只大掌狠狠地揉捏着Newt屁股上的软肉，按着他的屁股在自己勃起的阴茎上来回磨蹭，就是不愿意痛快地插进那个直流水的肉穴里。Newt两只手抱住Theseus的脖子，像撒娇一样和他用舌头勾缠着舌头，无师自通地来回挺着腰胯，两根炙热的阴茎碰在一起，龟头擦着龟头。这个时候Theseus耐力又是极好的了，他要等着Newt自己乖乖抬起屁股坐到他的阴茎上来，而不是自己将阴茎送入穴中。

“乖孩子，自己坐上来，随便哪一个穴都可以。”

又是嘴唇贴着耳朵，潮潮热热的，Newt呼吸都在打颤了，他从来都是个乖孩子，所以他抬起屁股，扶着那根硬得不行的阴茎对准自己的雌穴坐了上去。“啊...Theseus...Theseus...”除了Theseus的手指进入过这个穴之外，Newt是第一次吞下这么粗大的阴茎，他几乎是毫不犹豫地选择让Theseus的老二插入自己的雌穴，因为Theseus讲过，插入这个肉洞，并射精在里面，他是可以怀孕的，肚子会高高翘起，说不定还能产乳，胸部也有可能会膨胀起来，软软的，一掐就会流出乳白的液体。听Theseus的描述，他好像很乐意看到Newt怀孕的样子，所以Newt更加想让Theseus射在自己的身体里了。

“我的小麻雀，你想怀孕吗？”Theseus掐住Newt细细的腰，一下又一下地往上顶着他的子宫口，Newt又疼又爽，他感觉自己的身体快要从里面破开了，又觉得自己的某些空缺正在被弥合。“唔...啊哈啊！”Newt无法用言语来回答Theseus，他只能哭泣着点点头。

“让我...怀孕...”

Newt在破碎的呻吟中组织着语言，他的肉体和灵魂都在疼痛着，就像伤口正在愈合时一样疼痛着。

“我会的。”

Theseus将手伸到了Newt的背后，环抱着他，抚摸着他的翅膀，那里的肌肉抽搐着，像是要绽开的骨朵。

自从那天以后，那三枚不能孵出来的蛋被忒休斯放入了家里最显眼的橱柜中，Theseus和Newt还给他们配置了不同的底座，就像是奖杯一样，比起这三枚朴素到不能再朴素的蛋，那些被陈列在橱柜中的Theseus曾获得过的各种金光闪闪的荣誉勋章顿时黯然失色。


End file.
